The Death of a Possibility
by BecauseTofuIsYummy
Summary: Ever wonder what Tanya thought of Bella and Edward's wedding? Here's a brief one-shot through Tanya's eyes while watching two worlds collide. Contains some spoilers of Breaking Dawn.


**This brief one-shot is about Bella and Edward's wedding through Tanya's eyes. I tried to think about how Tanya is probably not only because Bella married her former crush but that this human found love before she did. This is my first fanfiction, so I would love any feedback - positive or negative! Thanks! **

* * *

It was his wedding; Edward.

The man I tried to claim as my own multiple times. I had tried time after time in the most appealing ways, and he always denied me. It made me think he was crazy; first he denied Rosalie with her impossible beauty, then he denied me. I was no Rosalie, but I was still had an ungodly beauty. Certainly the human men I had been with had thought I was lovely for the short hours they were alive. And yet, looking at his bride; Isabella Swan, it was clear to him she was the incarnation of beauty itself.

She walks down the aisle. It is clear she's embarrassed though I have to wonder why. You're in love with a man who sees you as the only light in his life, I want to tell her. I want to show her just how much she has in front of her; how bright her future is. How she, in her few unremarkable human years has accomplished more than I have done in my thousands.

Being here, at his wedding, was more painful than I would have thought it might have been. I'm jealous. Rosalie has it all wrong; she should not be jealous of Isabella because of her humanity, she should envy over the way her brother looks at the future Cullen. But why should she? She has Emmett; she has it all. Love. Something one of my sisters mourns for and the other pleads for. Something I would kill for.

All my relationships with the human men weren't solely because of lust. They were a pathetic attempt to feel love – if just for a few hours. The intimacy comforted me. Although I had my family, I was alone in this changing world. Eleazar has Carmen, Irina had Laurent, and Kate had her hope for the future.

I suppose that reason was why I was so forward with Edward. He was alone, I was alone. He was beautiful and I was beautiful. Our minds were intelligent and our speed was inhuman. In every sense, we were perfect for each other; the similarities were endless. I had tried to force us together for some happiness for the both of us. But looking at him looking at her, I know now that the plan would have never succeeded.

The happy couple recites the vows. 'I Do' the human girl says. What I would give to be in her place. She's crying, humans are so strange - to be crying when they are happy. Or is she happy? Can't she see how lucky she is to be able to yes to love? Yes to a bliss filled future that stretches on endlessly? Does she get this at all?

Everyone starts clapping. It's over for the guests, but it is clear that for Bella and Edward the future has just begun. I stand up and see Eleazar and Carmen kiss, clearly overwhelmed by the loving emotions emitted from the wedding. Kate throws me a knowing smile while I squeeze her hand. She is alone, too, but has hope that she will find someone. I have faith in her, but in the mean time at least we have each other.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The guests migrate to the reception. I see the Newlyweds. Their expressions are those of extreme bliss and contempt and love. _To be them_ I though slyly. Suddenly Edward explains to her that he'll be back – that he just has to go check on something. She nods and he kisses her on the forehead before quickly heading for the door. This is my time. I am insanely jealous of the girl but inevitably she will be in my life for the next millennia.

I make my way through the guests milling about through Alice's flawless reception. I see Esme and Carlisle swirling around the kissing Emmett and Rosalie and Alice with Jasper; discreetly staring into each other eyes. _That will be mine one day _I vow. Finally I am feet away from Isabella; I call her name and she turns around.

My smile widens slightly as she takes in my appearance. Maybe she recognizes me as the girl who tried to win a man's heart where she had no right or chance. There is fear and intimidation in her eyes. I make an additional vow _I will be friends with the girl_.

"You must be Bella," My voice sings with question. Bella nods slowly, as if trying to figure out my motive for introducing myself.

"My name is Tanya. Welcome to the Family."

* * *

**I re-imagined the introduction between Tanya and Bella at the wedding for this one-shot. Imagine that Edward left her for a brief moment to go check on her surprise (Jacob's arrival) and that Tanya decided to take advantage of him leaving to go introduce herself to Bella.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are everything!**


End file.
